


Desire, Pain, Hurt, Love

by preciousraymond96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Consort Lucius Malfoy, Dead Lily Potter, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Headmaster Severus Snape, James Potter Lives, M/M, Married Voldemort/Lucius Malfoy, Minister for Magic Lucius Malfoy, Mpreg, Multi, Neglected Harry Potter, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), No abuse, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Severus Snape, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousraymond96/pseuds/preciousraymond96
Summary: The 3 most powerful men wanted him. Just his body for the night. Later, it would turn out to be so much more complicated.“We would like you to join us in my chambers tonight.”He said it so casually, almost making it seem like a simple request. But it wasn’t a request, it wasn’t him asking Hadrian. You did not say no to the Headmaster and you sure as hell didn’t say no to the ruler of Wizarding Britain and his consort.





	1. You Don't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, I know everyone is looking for the next chapter and I am working on it. I am having a problem with making Voldemort, more Voldemort. He doesn't seem to be coming out much as a Dark Lord and he is coming out more mushy then I would like. Trying to make Snape be him as much as possible, but he does unfortunately find his school rivals son very good looking, so he isn't as bad as he would be in the movies or books. Lucius is definitely going to be the emotional one of the three, but still want to keep that to those he see's in private, he obviously won't be like that to those he doesn't like or when it is needed.
> 
> This chapter has been redone, nothing really major has changed. More detail and some more thoughts and such. I also want you guys to know, that the three men don't see this as rape. They have no clue that is what they are practically doing and they will be horrified when they find out what they have done wrong. So, don't be too hard on them.
> 
> Anyone have an idea for a different title? I don't really like this one, but I needed something to get posted and I cannot think of anything. So ideas would be nice!
> 
> I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it up by the end of the month!

He couldn’t help gnawing at the bottom of his lip as he came to the stone gargoyle statue at the foot of the stairs to the Headmaster’s office. In the six years he has been going to school at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, he has never been called up to the Headmaster’s office. Rarely was anyone called to his office, troublemakers, of which there wasn’t many, were the only ones that really ever came here.

“Belladonna,” he whispered the password, stepping onto the staircase as the gargoyle moved aside for him and started walking up the steps slowly.

He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door leading into the Headmaster’s office.

“Enter.” A deep, firm, voice from within called.

Hadrian James Potter, 6th year Ravenclaw, opened the door to the office, trying to hide his surprise and worry as he saw the three men sitting in the office, two of which he was not expecting to be there and have never been so close to in his life. Headmaster Snape was behind what he assumed was his desk in the middle of the office. He was not wearing his traditional, many buttons, black robe, but black shirt and slacks, a glass of what appeared to be fire whiskey over ice in front of him, half empty. 

Off to one side of the office was a fireplace and two black leather chairs in front of it, facing the doorway he had just entered from. Sitting in the two seats were Lord Voldemort and his Consort, Minister Lucius Malfoy, each had a glass of wine in their hand, taking small sips as they stared at him. It unnerved him to be the focus of their attention. He had seen them both before of course. They visited the school a few times a year and of course he had seen them at balls and galas at the Ministry and high politicians’ homes. 

“Headmaster, you asked to see me. Is everything alright?” He asked as he took a seat in front of the desk.

He was worried that maybe something had happened to his father. He worked in the Ministry, that is the only thing he could think of that would cause the most powerful people in Britain to be in this office asking to see him. Even then, his father wasn’t in a very high position and he didn’t think the rulers of Wizard Britain would go and deliver such news to others, they would have employees to do such things for them.

“Mr. Potter,” his last name was said in the same distaste tone the Headmaster has used for years when addressing him, “Everything is fine. Nothing has happened. We have gathered you here for something unrelated to your schoolwork, though that is quite impressive.”

Hadrian couldn’t help but be confused. What could they possibly need to tell him with all of them here? He had never heard of anything like this happening before.

“I have of course known you since you started school here, Mr. Potter. It wasn’t until this last year that I really paid any attention to you. You have grown into a gorgeous young man.”

What the fuck? Hadrian knew his eyes widened a bit at the Headmaster’s statement. He could feel his hands start to get clammy and he clenched them into the folds of his robe, his eyes flickering to the two men seated to his left. They were both staring at him in the same unnerving way as before, drinking from their wine glass. 

“Lord Voldemort and Lucius have noticed as well. And we noticed each other appreciating your form.”

He could feel his hands tremble as Snape continued speaking, controlling his breathing so that he didn’t panic.

“We would like you to join us in my chambers tonight.”

He said it so casually, almost making it seem like a simple request. But it wasn’t a request, it wasn’t him asking Hadrian. You did not say no to the Headmaster and you sure as hell didn’t say no to the ruler of Wizarding Britain and his consort.

“All of you?” He couldn’t help to ask, his eyes wondering between the two rulers joined hands.

Lord Voldemort and Lord Malfoy may seem cold to everyone and always composed, but everyone knew that they had real feelings for each other. He remembered the scandal that was made several years ago when Lord Voldemort annulled Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black’s marriage so he could have Lucius, keeping their son as Lucius’s heir.

“My husband and I have shared lovers in the past, Mr. Potter,” Lord Voldemort stated, his dark red eyes sweeping the boy’s form with a smirk on his face. “Ones we agree on and both find desirable. It happens rarely, but it has happened. This would be our first time with Severus joining us though. We noticed his interest in you as well and decided to approach him with our interest. Now we have you here.”

The Ravenclaw slowly nodded his understanding of the situation. All three wanted him in their bed. All expected him to go with them. The three most powerful men in Britain, possibly the world, whether by magical power or intellectual power, they were powerful. No one says no to them, not if they want to live a good life. To say no would be to end his life as he knew it. They could make him miserable. Blacklist him from the jobs he would like to take. He knew he had no choice but to do as they said. He felt like crying, but he couldn’t do that now. He would have to wait until he was alone.

“Hadrian,” he whispered, looking at the three men.

“Excuse me?”

“You should call me Hadrian for tonight, my lords.”

The three men seemed delighted at his words. The Headmaster and Lord Voldemort wore similar smirks while Lucius had a small smile on his lips.

“Very well, Hadrian. If you would follow us. My chambers are through the door there by the fireplace,” Severus stated, standing and motioning for him to follow.

Hadrian found himself following behind Voldemort and Lucius, Severus up behind him. He glanced about the room, trying to ignore the way Severus closed the door behind them, trapping him inside. It was large, with a large window off to the left wall, two chairs seated there. The bed was in the center of the room, it was huge, with a dark green comforter on the top and silk silver sheets.

“Come disrobe, Hadrian.”

He jerked his head to the three men, having blanked out for a moment as he had looked around, And he blushed as he saw that they were all naked already. Each man was good looking in their own right. 

Lord Voldemort was tall, lightly tanned, with long dark brown hair to his mid-back. It was normally pulled into a low ponytail, but he has it loose now and was sitting naked in one of the chairs, facing the bed. 

Lucius Malfoy is what many would call a pretty boy. He had long white blonde hair and stunning light blue/grey eyes. His skin was a flawless white and his features were sharp and graceful. 

Snape had shoulder length pitch black hair and very pale skin. His eyes were a matching black to his hair and his nose was slightly larger than normal. But he had a roughish look to him. All of them were fit, Snape had more muscle then the other two, probably because he had more time to keep his body in shape. But the two rulers were still very striking. 

As Hadrian looked at them, he knew each one could break him in half with their own strength. He was fit and tone, but lightly muscled and quite short for his age. He disrobed as he was ordered and they watched, lowering his eyes as he noticed their members hardening as he bared himself to them.

“Come,” Severus motioned to the bed, grabbing his arm to help him climb on to the bed. “On your hands and knees for us.”

Lucius and Severus climbed on the bed with him, Lucius behind him and Severus in front. Hadrian steadied his shaking limbs as he kneeled there on the bed. He took small breathes into his nose as he calmed himself down. He fought back the tears as he felt the hands touching his skin. Lucius was touching his lower back then his hands were cupping his ass. Severus bent down and whispered in his ear.

“Lucius is going to be the first one to take you Hadrian. I am going to enjoy your sweet mouth while he takes you,” he explained, one of his hands softly petting his hair. “Our Lord has decided to start with just watching us then he will take you after Lucius finishes. Then we will take turns fucking your ass and mouth.”

They had discussed how they were going to do this, Hadrian realized in slight disgust. They had actually spoke to each other on how they were going to do this with him. The hands cupping his ass suddenly moved, one traveling to the small of his waist, holding him tightly. He heard a whispered spell behind him and then felt something wet engulf his hole, a lubrication spell. 

He held his breath as he felt something large at the opening of his ass, slowly stretching him. He tensed as he realized that Lucius was inserting the tip of his cock into him, and he heard Severus softly shushing him as he hissed at the stretching as the cock pushed further in. He couldn’t stop the whimper and few tears from leaking as he was further penetrated. It burned and stung. He felt 

Lucius place his other hand on his hip, so that he held both sides of his hips tightly as he pushed in a little, then withdrew a little. Each time he withdrew and then pushed in; he would push in further.

“He is so tight,” Lucius groaned behind him, his hands tightening more as he finally pushed all the way into the boy.

For a few thrusts he moved slowly within the boy, but it wasn’t long before he was thrusting faster into him.

“Shush, it’s okay,” Voldemort whispered as Hadrian cried out in what he could only assume was pain.

He stood from the chair from where he had been watching his husband and came up beside the boy, wiping a few tears away from his cheeks. 

“Lucius, slow down a little bit. I know it has been a long time for you, but you are hurting him.” 

Lucius groaned in slight irritation but did as his husband said. He took a deep breath and slowed down his thrusts and didn’t thrust in all the way for a few minutes. Soon, he could feel the boy under him relax a little bit and his whimpers and cries trailed off. 

“Open your mouth, Hadrian,” Severus ordered, placing the tip of his cock to his lips as the boy finally started to adjust to Lucius’s thrusts inside him.

Hadrian held back tears as he opened his mouth and slowly started to suck his Headmaster’s cock into his mouth. 

Lucius was enjoying the feel of the boy’s tight ass around his cock. He thrust slowly, wanting the moment to last longer. He knew that if he just went all out, he would be over too quickly. Not to mention that he didn’t want to go back to hurting the boy, that was not the point of taking the boy. He never topped with his husband, only ever getting to top when they felt like taking another lover for a night. It had been several months since their last one. 

Severus moaned as Hadrian moaned out around his cock, Lucius most of found his spot to have him respond like that. He pushed in and out of the boy’s mouth, his tongue licking around his length as he pulled almost completely out. As Lucius started to pound into the boy, the boy’s mouth sucked him faster. He grasped at Hadrian’s head, slowly fucking the back of Hadrian’s throat as he heard Lucius moaned his release into boy. 

Hadrian wanted so bad to scream and cry as he felt something hot shoot into his insides, stinging him and hurting him. This isn’t like what everyone spoke of. He didn’t want this; he hadn’t wanted his first time to be so awful. Lucius had been pulling in and out of him so fast, moaning and grunting over him. There was just one moment where he had felt something good, but it hadn’t lasted, Lucius had been pulling in and out of him so fast, moaning and grunting over him. He could hear him say a few things every now and again. Things like, “So tight” “So hot around me”. It was enough to almost make Hadrian sick at the way he was being used by these men. 

As Lucius had come inside him, Severus gripped the back of his head and pushed his cock all the way to the back of his throat. He held it there for a few seconds, letting Hadrian struggle to breathe, before withdrawing for several moments to catch his breath again, and then slowly pushing his cock in all the way again. 

Voldemort had watched his consort fuck the young man, his eyes on him most of the time. Severus seemed to be enjoying his mouth, but he only really had eyes for Lucius and Hadrian. It was beautiful, watching him fuck another man. He was an extremely jealous and possessive man, but he knew that every once in a while, Lucius needed to top, and he would never lower himself to let Lucius fuck him. They had come to an agreement, that when they found someone that they both were attracted to, then they would invite that person to their bed. 

It came to no surprise to Voldemort that Lucius didn’t last long, his fucking done within 10 minutes of starting. But he had enjoyed watching and stroking himself ready as he watched. His hand was slightly covered with precum from his stroking and he was more then ready when Lucius withdrew from the boy. Though it hardly surprised him that he already saw Lucius’s cock semi-hard as he replaced him behind the boy. 

He had no trouble thrusting into the cum leaking butt hole, his precum and Lucius cum working as a great lubricate. Even with the slick around him, he could feel how tight the boy was and why Lucius had been so excited. He did feel wonderful around him. He looked in front of him and smirked as he saw Severus totally losing it. He had both hands fisted into the boy’s hair and he was brutally fucking his mouth, fast and rough. 

He could feel the boy below him shaking as he thrust into him over and over again. He heard Severus grunt and he watched as he buried the boy’s head into his crouch. Hadrian started to struggle as he fought to breathe. Severus was holding him tightly into place, the back of his throat was constricting around his cock.

“Swallow, Hadrian.”

He tried to swallow all of it, but he couldn’t breathe. Why were they doing this to him? Whoever was fucking him, he doesn’t know who it is anymore, just kept going as Severus chocked him. Finally, his mouth was freed, and he gulped in large amounts of air and he silently cried.

“Shush, it’s alright,” Severus whispered, his hand gently petting his hair. “You did so good, such a good boy. I believe Lucius is going to take his turn with you now.”

No, no, no. He didn’t want to do this. Lord Voldemort was fucking him, and Lucius was going to put his cock in his mouth now. How long would this continue? 

It was to continue for several more hours, well into the early morning of the next day. Hadrian didn’t know how they went on and on. Each one fucked his ass several times, he lost count how many and who at which time. They only took his mouth once each, preferring to wait to fuck him. He was pretty sure Lord Voldemort fucked Lucius a time or two during the night. But Severus never touched either of the ruler’s and they never touched Severus. 

He had collapsed several fucking’s ago, unable to hold himself up anymore. At some point they had moved him around. He remembered being on his back, his legs spread so wide that his hips hurt. It had been Lucius one moment, thrusting into him, he remembered the blond hair. He had kissed his lips a few times, swiping his tongue inside his mouth. 

He also remembered Voldemort, sucking his neck and biting at his chest, a few times he thrust into him and it felt so good, but it didn’t last. Eventually it just numbed out, a few sparks of pain and pleasure would hit, the pain more then pleasure. The Headmaster, he always turned him back onto his stomach, but he liked to touch his body, everywhere. When it was finally all over several hours later, they had all collapsed onto the bed, Lucius wrapped around him. 

It hurt to just move. He could feel the bruises all over his body, they loved touching his skin and gripping him tightly. His ass was on fire, he could barely move. But he tried, he tried to move so he could get his clothes on. He would barely move, and he would release a cry of pain.

“Take this.”

A potion vial was placed at his lips and he didn’t care what it was, he just drank it. Within minutes, the pain was nearly gone, and Hadrian could move with just a small wince here and there. Lord Voldemort and Lucius had gotten dressed as he had been trying to get up, and Severus was seated up on his bed, naked and just watching everyone in his room. Hadrian finally managed to sit up and perch himself on the edge of the bed, his feet touching the floor.

“I had a wonderful night, Hadrian,” Voldemort stated as he came to stand in front of the boy, caressing the side of his face.

He frowned slightly as he looked at the young man. He looked pale and shaky, circles starting to appear under his eyes and slightly damp cheeks from some tear tracks. His fingers traced the chewed-up bottom lip that was slightly bloody. Lucius came to stand beside him, and he allowed him to bend down and kiss the young man on the lips.

“Yes, maybe we will call on you again,” Lucius whispered, smiling a little as his husband nodded absently beside him

The whole night, the three men were so lost in their desire for him that they never noticed that he had never came. A few times they would hit him in this one place that would make him harden, but taken so many times and so roughly, and that place not hit consistently enough, he was just in too much pain to try and enjoy himself. His silent tears had also gone unnoticed most of the time. Voldemort had been considerate in the beginning, but that had quickly changed when they had all become lost in their desire to have him. 

Hadrian watched with a blank stare as they both left. As soon as they left, he turned to Severus, his head bowed.

“I will get dressed and head back to my room, sir,” he whispered, his throat hurt, his voice was low and barely came out.

“Very well, Mr. Potter.”

Severus watched the boy get dress, ignoring the slight hardening of his cock. The boy looked tried and weak. He needed some sleep. Thankfully it was a weekend, so he would have time to heal and adjust before school started back up. He waved the boy away as he gave him a small bow. 

Hadrian wasted no time in rushing from the Headmaster’s room and office, quickly making it to his perfect’s room. If ever it was a time that he was grateful for being a Perfect, this was it. He couldn’t get in trouble for being out after curfew. And he could break down into sobs without anyone hearing or disturbing him.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, Harry, and Lucius's thoughts of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this chapter out. I was not happy where my thoughts had led and I am still not completely happy with this chapter, but it is done. I have the plans for several chapters, but they take place a few months away from the first chapter, so I have to write something in between. Thanks for the reviews and Kudos!
> 
> Go back to chapter 1, I changed a few things.

Severus Snape, resident 10-year Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, calmly watched as one of his brightest students practically ran out of his bedchambers. He did not need to worry that the boy would go snooping in his office, he had quickly found out that this boy was well behaved and did not seek to get into any trouble. He had been greatly surprised and troubled to find that he had found himself immensely attracted to the boy, hating his father so very much. 

He had arrived at the school as a cute kid, he had known right away that his looks would only intensify as he aged. It wasn’t until last year that he had considered taking the boy to his bed. He hated the boy’s father, but could not deny that Hadrian was downright gorgeous, and the boy was nothing like his father. Severus knew for a fact that if Hadrian had even remotely acted like his father had when he was in school, that he would have never been able to bed the boy, no matter how attractive he is. His personality would have ruined the whole thing. 

Luckily, Hadrian is the opposite of his father in every way. Hadrian didn’t even take after his mother, Lily, who had been a childhood friend of his. The boy was quiet and kept to himself most of the time. Severus didn’t even think he had any real close friends. He got along with everyone, even his Slytherin students. At this Severus grimaced, it will be awkward for Hadrian to work or speak with Draco, he was sure. While not friends for say, they did projects together and sometimes he would see them study together in the library. He was sure that Hadrian would have a hard time working with the boy, now that his father and stepfather had both slept with him. Severus could only hope that things would not be awkward between them, now that he had bedded him. 

That was really the only regret he had with bedding Hadrian this early, he would be back next year, and Severus didn’t know how the boy would act being around him. If Severus ever had a desire to sleep with a student, which was very rare, he usually left it until the last week of their 7th year. He had no interest in students believing they would get special treatment if they knew he was interested. He also did not plan on sleeping with a student again. 

It was a one-time thing, he never planned on sleeping with them more than once. With Hadrian, he had noticed his Lord’s and Lucius’s stares at the Yule Ball held at the Ministry several months ago, during the summer, and again, at dinner a few weeks ago, in the Great Hall. In turn, they had noticed his interest in the boy as well. But he had been quite surprised when his lord and husband had come to him. They had noticed his interest and had spoken to him about them all approaching the boy and asking him for a night in   
their bed, with all of them. They figured it would be easier to do at the school, since they knew that Severus has approached some students before, rather than during a break. 

What was the chance they would be able to get a hold of the boy while he was home with his father during the summer? He had agreed, obviously. Voldemort and Lucius had said that they would approach him on their own if he wasn’t interested, but of course they knew he was. And Severus was not taking the chance that they would get him first and then he would possibly lose his chance to have Hadrian. 

Severus frowned in thought as he went over the last several hours in his head with the boy. Hadrian had been quieter than he had expected. Usually the quiet ones made the most   
noise and were quite wild. But Hadrian had been unusually quiet and just followed along with whatever they had decided to do with him. It had probably been too much for him. All of them coming at him all at once. He probably didn’t know what to do with all of them. Maybe Severus should have let them approach him on their own and he could have waited until the next year? But even as he thought this, he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to resist. He would have known when they would have summoned Hadrian, he would have been thinking about it the whole time. 

Hadrian had a slim figure that was slightly muscled and the beginning of a six pack, it wasn’t well defined, but you could see the form. He was smaller than others his age. If he was to stand in front of him, he would come up just below his collar bone. His eyes, while everyone may say they were just like Lily’s, they were not. His eyes were slightly darker, a brilliant green that was bright when the light touched them a certain way. His hair was thankfully nothing like Potter’s but not like Lily’s either. It was a dark black that fell straight to just below his shoulder blades. A great length to grab on to he had found out and his skin was lightly tanned and oh so soft to the touch. 

Severus was slightly surprised to feel himself harden at the thought of the gorgeous young man. Just thinking about him was getting him aroused again. After how often he had taken the boy, he was surprised he could still get it up at the moment. Maybe Severus should ask him to join him again next year? He could spend some one on one time with him and actually pay more attention to the boy. 

Severus had to admit, they were not focused on the boy much tonight and that had been a mistake. They had been talking about having the boy in their bed for days and individually they had been thinking about it for weeks. They had gotten too excited and hadn’t paid enough attention to Hadrian and his needs. But maybe Hadrian will not want to come back, not since they hadn’t taken care of him the way they should have. He would have to watch him. Maybe he could see if there was any chance that Hadrian would likely be interested in him again. He would have to wait and see.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He didn’t know how long he cried once he got back to his room. Everything he had held back in that room, he let out. He cried and screamed at the unfairness of it all. He eventually was able to sit up slowly from his position on his bed, glad that the pain potion was still helping, he just felt sore. But he felt disgusting. He could feel their hands all over him, their lips and teeth biting into him. 

A new wave of tears fell as he felt some semen leak from his backside. He had to get cleaned, he had to get rid of this feeling. He stood up; his legs weak as he walked himself into the bathroom. He undressed quickly, wanting to get in the shower as quickly as possible. He turned the water on, going to as hot as he could stand as he jumped in. He grabbed his washcloth, starting to scrub at his skin. He felt tears well up again as he noticed all the marks all over his skin. 

He had hand shaped bruises appearing on his thighs and some darker ones on his hips from when they gripped him tightly as they took him. He knew that they would be much darker as the hours passed. He had marks on his chest, and he remembered Voldemort sucking and biting at his neck. He will have marks there too that he would have to hide. His eyes zeroed on to his wrists, he had bruises there too. Why were they bruised? He can’t remember anyone holding him down. He needed to get clean, he felt so disgusting. He scrubbed and scrubbed his skin until it was a bright red. 

Finally, when he could scrub no more, he just dropped the washcloth to the bottom of the shower stall. He had just slept with three men, while not really, but he had. He had let those men fuck him and use him whatever why they wanted. He had never even slept with anyone before and he had three men at once fuck him. He had wanted to wait, wait until he had felt a connection with someone. And now because he had waited for that connection, he lost his virginity to men he felt he couldn’t say no to. 

Now, Hadrian almost wished he had said no to them. They could have made his life miserable, but that’s how he felt right now. He had been used and had lost his pride, not just his virginity. He slowly lowered himself to the bottom of the shower, tears running down his face as he wrapped his arms around his knees and started to rock back and forth in the shower stall as the water rained down on him. He should have just said no….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius sighed as he walked down the hall of the manor, walking towards the great hall. He could hear the screams coming from the great hall getting louder as he got closer. Now he knew why his husband hadn’t been in bed when he awoke. Someone had been stupid enough to disturb him and it seemed for something stupid. He quietly slipped into the room, though Marvolo noticed him right away and broke his curse off as he walked into the room.

“Lucius?”

“Come to breakfast when you are finished, hmm?” Lucius demanded, ignoring the pitiful minion whimpering on the floor in front of his husband.

“Of course,” the Dark Lord nodded, not at all upset that his husband was ordering him to breakfast. “I will be there soon.”

Lucius took taking care of him very seriously, which meant his meals as well. They took every meal together, except if it couldn’t be helped. Lucius walked away from the room, closing the door as the screaming started up once again. He walked several feet to the dining room, the screaming immediately cutting off as he stepped into the room. He was thankful for the silencing charms around the room as he went about getting his and Marvolo’s plates full for breakfast. 

He grabbed his husband’s coffee cup, full of black coffee already, and made it up the way his husband liked. He sat down after he poured his cup of tea. He glanced down at the table, seeing that the paper had yet to arrive. He frowned, not really knowing the time, but the paper was delivered later during the weekends, so they must not have slept in as much as he had thought. 

With nothing to do but wait for his husband, Lucius started thinking of the night they had with Hadrian Potter and Severus. It had been a wonderful night. The boy was younger than any they had taken to bed, but he was by far the most attractive they had taken. Lucius recalled back to the conversation that they had had about the boy. Usually, it was Lucius that spotted a young man that they could be interested in together. He remembered that it was back at the Yule Ball that he noticed that Marvolo’s attention hadn’t been completely on him. 

*Flashback*

Lucius nodded to the couple that had stopped and quickly bowed/curtsied to him and his husband. One look at Marvolo and Lucius could tell his attention was elsewhere, again. This had happened several times throughout the night and Lucius once again tried to see where his husband’s attention was at, as he had tried to figure that out several times with no luck. 

As it was, Lucius could not hold back the small gasp as he finally was able to look at what was drawing Marvolo’s attention away from him. And it was no wonder as he looked at the boy. He was memorizing, there was no way that you couldn’t stare. How had Lucius never seen the boy or noticed him? The boy was off standing to one side of the room, surrounded by other’s around his age. 

Lucius could even see Draco there in the circle. The boy couldn’t have been close to Draco, Lucius would already know him, but he must be someone Draco knew at school and be on good terms with for him to be seen with the boy. The boy was most likely in Draco’s year, maybe even a year below. He was wearing dark green, form fitting robes, with gold embroidery edging. His hair was black and hung loose around his shoulder’s, indicating that he was the Heir to the family, as he was obviously too young to be the Lord and if had been a Lord, Lucius would already know him. He unfortunately couldn’t see his eye color for how far away he was, but he could tell it was a dark shade. He leaned his body over towards his husband, his eyes never leaving the boy.

“Do you want him?” He whispered near Marvolo’s ear, amused as he felt Marvolo startle beside him and he dragged his gaze away from the boy long enough to see his husband nod hesitantly to him. “Why have you said nothing? Your attention has been away from me for most of the night. You know to mention such things so that I could inform an opinion as well.”

He watched as Marvolo seemed to think on what he was going to say for several moments before he finally answered.

“It has always been you bringing young men to my attention. I have not taken the interest to you first before. Also, he is younger than what we go for. He is still a student. Your son’s age, if not younger,” Marvolo answered, his gaze going back to the group, looking at Draco for a moment before moving to the young boy again.

Lucius considered this and nodded, even as he couldn’t take his eyes off the young man.

“Yes, he is too young for us to consider, for now. We should find out who he is and then maybe in the future, if we are still interested, we can then take him to our bed.”

*End Flashback*

That had been the end of that, until they saw the boy again just a few weeks ago. Again, they had spoken of taking him to their bed and they couldn’t talk themselves into waiting a few more years. The boy was going to be becoming of age in just a couple months. There wasn’t really any reason for them to wait, just that he was younger than any they had taken to bed yet. It had just never come up before. 

Lucius was brought out of his thoughts as the paper appeared beside his plate. Marvolo still hadn’t appeared, so he opened the paper and decided to wait for him to show up for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Review Please! Hope you guys like it.


End file.
